This invention generally relates to pile placement and the like and more particularly to such applications as pinpiles, foundation piles, and uplift anchor piles. By using the device described herein, offshore platforms can be pinned to the seafloor with partial pile capacity within short time periods after founding the structure; foundation piles can provide stable (no settlement) footings for platforms for direction-oriented subsea equipment; and, uplift piles can be placed deep in or under the seafloor to provide high anchoring capacities. Also free standing piles, i.e. those standing without the aid of guide templates, can be placed in the seafloor.